organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Summer Soft
OOC: An anonymous employer has hired the infamous assassin Muneca to kill the wife and children of the head of the Leone Syndicate, Toni Leone. After getting the details of the compound, months of preparation and planning, Muneca has successfully kidnapped them and taken them to a secluded area. Wake up Mr. Leone. A soft, soothing voice beckoned. "Uuunnnngh." Sontaine "Sonny " Leone, oldest son of known Mob boss Toni Leone, slowly opens up his weary eyelids. What...what the fuck happened. He thought. Everything was a blur to him. The last thing Sonny remember was heading out from one of his booty calls' house, taking a sip from a Monster he bought at the store, and then everything went black. "Nnngh." Sonny groaned, tilting his head down. Man did his head feel like a damn pinball machine, banging around his cranial with no end, only made worse by the ringing in his ears and the soft whimpers from afar. Wait a minute.... He thought. "Those voices." He recognize that sound from anywhere. Sonny lift up his head. In front of him was a long rectangular table covered in a soft, white cloth. A wooden vinly player along with a black bag were placed in the middle of the table. Three chairs were placed correspondately, one at the far end while the others were placed on each side, with several recognizable individuals placed on them. Sonny's eyes widened as he recognized one of them at the far end. "M-mom?" Toni Leone's wife, Lexi Leone, sat at the far end of the table still in her yoga class outfit. Her eyes swelling up with "red" tinted tears, causing the make-up to melt and run along her light caramel cheeks. "S-Sonny." She cried, scared for her life. The fuck is going on? The young man turns his head side to side. "Steph!? Sis!?" Sonny's little brother, Stephano "Steph" Leone, sat on the left of his brother; His body shaking with fright. Bella Leone, Sonny's twin, sat left to her other half. She slowly turns her head towards her brother. "I-I'm scared." She whimpered to her brother. "S-s-so s-s-scared Sonny." Her body was covulsing in fear, sobbing and hiccuping from episodes of sadaness and despair. Sonny slowly swallowed a lump of spit that was caught in his throat. "Bella..." He said shakinly. "T-the fuck happend to your eyes?" Underneath his sisters' eyelids, several small thin needles were punctured in the skin underneath her eyeballs, keeping them from closing. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He gasped. Sonny looked back at his trembling mother, who has shared the same fate as his sister; However, Steph have remained relatively unharmed. "The fuck is going on in this fucking place!" Sonny attempted get out of his chair, but to no avail. "The fuck!?" He then looks down, but sees that his limbs are not bound through any constriction, much to his shock and dismay. "Why can't I fucking move!?" Sonny screams. "A combination of M-99 and sliced hamstrings. It immobilzes you and your kin from any kind of movement." A familiar soft voice said. Muneca slowly steps out of the shadow, face covered with the signature doll-like mask and eloquent outfit. The masked assassin slowly walks behind the frightned Lexi, his/her black leather gloves slowly gripping the back corners of the chair. Sonny's lips turn to a snarl. "You..." He growled. " Do you know who we are!? Do you know who you are messing with!?" Sonny boasted. "I do." Muneca said casually. " My dad is gonna find you, and when he does....." He chuckles " You're gonna wish you didn't mess with the Leone family. You hear me you sick fuck!?" "I'm well aware of your fathers'.... ill reputation." Muneca replied. The masked assassin then walks towards the hot tempered teenager. "But that is none of my concern." "What is my concern..." Muneca caressed Sonny left cheek slowly and softly. "Is time I have to spend together with your....family." The assassin said, tilting his/her head to the side. Sonny quickly tries to take a bite out of the assassin's name, but Muneca retracted his/her hand before any damage was done. "Tsk. Tsk." Muneca grabs a hold of the teenage Leone's chin, forcing him to look at his captor. Sonny's brown looked into the pitch black orbs that were Munecas'. "Fiesty aren't we?" Muneca asked. Sonny replied by spitting on the assassin's mask. There was a brief pause before Muneca wiped the spit of his/her mask. "And ill-mannered as well. How dissappointing." The assassin said solemly. "I guess we'll have to fix that, don't we?" Muneca reaches into his/her vest pocket and pulls out a long thin needle. "This will hurt...." He said, pointing the needle towards the young man's face. " quite painfully." Sonny eyes widen as the needle pain stakingly comes closer to his face slowly, but surely. Finally, The sharp edge punctures a piece of skin underneath the left eyeball, hitting a well hidden pain reciptor. Sonny groaned in pain as the needle dug deeper in. "Relax..." Muneca said soothingly. "This is only the beginning..." Muneca continued to put more needles under each eye, digging deeper and deeper inside every reciptor, much to Sonny's anguish. Lexi couldn't bear to hear her oldest son agonizing scream, and to her dismay there is no way she can escape those hollow echoes. Bella had it worst. She was front and center to her own brothers' mutilation, witnessing every single crucial moment. No longer able to bear it, Bella turns her head away, but not even that could lessen the horror she witnesses. Unlike his sister and mother, Steph attempts to drift into his happy place to escape this cruel reality he's in. "It's done." Muneca lifts his/her arms to his/her side and slowly walks away. Sonny took long deep breaths. The pain was still there, but he knew there was little he can do with it.; so just like his forefather, Sonny would use all the willpower he can muster up to bear through the pain. For himself and for his family. Long, thin streams of blood seeped from the fresh wounds and along his cheeks like falling red tears. A thinly vieled grin crept up Sonny's lips. "The....fuck...." Were the only two words Sonny said before he bursted out in laughter spontaniously. "The fuck is with this shit? The fuck kind of nut are you?" He asked, slowly tiping his head towards the masked assassin. . "You think you can fucking get away this? You think you my dad won't find this place?" Muneca stood there silently like a propped up doll display. "Well... let me tell you something." Sonny began. "This isn't my first fucking rodeo. I know what is like to be in some....shit rat hole.I've been beatin, kicked, and cut. It ain't new to me.However, there's always something that always happens when shit like this happens. My Pops...and my uncles. They're gonna find this place, no problem. And when they do, you're gonna regret fucking with the Leone family." Muneca tilts his/her head away from Sonny's direction and looks up at ceiling, drifting into some kind of a trance. "Hey." Sonny called. "Did you hear what I said freak?" Ignoring his//her presence briefly, Muneca darts his/her head forward before turning his/her head back to his/her cocky captive's presence. "My apologize." Muneca said. "I didn't hear what you said before. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment." Sonny was left flabbergasted. His jaw hung agape. There was no way someone would ignore a threat like that and ignore it as if it was nothing. "Bullshit." The hot-headed teenager said. "That's fucking bullshit. You heard every word I say." Muneca simply ignores him and turns his/her back away, proceeding to walk away. "Hey!" Sonny calls out. " Don't you turn your back away from me ! I'm talking to you!" The cryptic assassin turned his/her attention towards the frightened Lexi Leone. Snot bubbled from her nose, body quivering with trembling anticipation, chest puffing rapidly from the sobbing hiccups. "P-please." She muttered. "Just....Just let my little boy go." Mrs. Leone looks at her terrified son, Steph. His eyes swealtering with tears. "He....He doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't have to see this." Muneca ignores the woman's plea . He/She reaches into his/her pockets, pulling out a tape recorder and a piece of folded paper. The assassin unfolded the piece paper and lean the recoder and the paper near the petrified woman's view. Muneca pushes the recording button. "Read." He/She said. Lexi stared back into the assassin's empty gaze. "Why..." She asked. " Why are you doing this? What's the point in keeping us like this?" She begged with swealtering tears dropping down her cheeks. " Can you at least tell me that?" Muneca looked at her in silence for a brief moment. "Read." He/She repeated. Having her questions still left unanswered, Lexi began to sob once again. Her lips trembled in fear. She couldn't must the will to utter a single, leaving the masked assassin very impatient. "I don't like to repeat myself a third time, Mrs. Leone." Muneca said. " Do I need to use Stefan to...persuade you?" "Please..." She sobbed. "Enough!" Sonny blurted out. Muneca slowly turned his head back to the young mafioso. The cold black eyes staring aimlessly at the youth. Sonny nervously swallowed a lump of spit. "Can't you see she's scared fucking shitless?" The young teenager said. "Frightening her more wouldn't make her do what you say. It's...it's best if I read the message. At least, I more composed than they are." Muneca stood there silently, contemplating before coming to a final desicion. "You have point." The assassin then stuffed the piece of paper in his/her pockets and placed the recorder on the table. "However..." Muneca said, looking back at the youth " At this point, it seems we have to...take a different approach." The masked assassin left the bound family to themselves and went into a different room, leaving Sonny confused and yet, for the first time, strangely frightened by what his captor has in store for them. Muneca quickly returned to them with a colorful 12 inch LP record in his/her hands, it was simply entitled "Songs In The Keys of Life". Muneca lifts the vinly table's stylus up, then places the record in before putting the stylus down. As soon as the vinly table starts to turn, a soft sound begins to emit between the scratching of the stylus and the record. "W-what are you gonna do?" Sonny asks. Muneca ignored the young mafioso's question and grabs a hold of his/her bag. She/He then opens it up and pulls out two very simple tools: A tong and a long, slim knife. "You know what was the first thing I noticed about you Mr. Leone?" Muneca said while grabbing the tongs "That....slick mouth of yours." "W-well what can I say?" Sonny replied nervously. "It runs in the family." "Safe to say, I couldn't agree with you more." Muneca said with a shrug. "Both you and your father like to flaunt your pride and....machoism, some say very arrogantly, which is quite....bothersome if I say so myself. Muneca slowly turned his head to his captive. "So why don't we fix that..." Without warning, Muneca lunges at the captive Leone, grabbing a hold of the young teenagers' jaw. "Starting with that... slippery tongue of yours." The assassin digs his gloved fingers into Sonny's jawline, causing his mouth to open slightly. The assassin then shoved the tongs into the boy's mouth, causing him to gag as she/he began to probe inside. Sonny tried to roll his tongue back, but no avail when the metallic tong clamped tightly onto its' pink flesh. With one violent tug, Muneca pulls the young man's tongue out of it's warm comfort and into the cold, thick air of the outside. "No need to struggle." Muneca let's go of Sonny's jaws, leaving several bruise marks, while holding onto his helpless pink flesh. The assassin grabs a hold of the knife on the table, then slips it between the young man's lower jaw and the tongue's soft membrane. Like a skilled chef in a kitchen, it took Muneca one swift swing. One swing, to cut through the soft pink flesh like hot butter. One swing, to rip through the gummy tissue and skin like flimsy paper, leaving half a Glaslow. One swing, to end a man's endearing pride. Sonny quickly tilted his head down in shame, blood pooling from his trembling lips. The pain was so unbearable, yet felt so quick as the numbness quickly settles in. Muneca takes a look at the decapitated tongue he/she held in his/her hand with morbid curiosity. "A picture is worth a thousand word." The assassin said before putting it in a plastic bag. Muneca then looks back at Sonny, who was sobbing quietly in his own agony bestowed before him. "Tsk.Tsk. No need to cry so soon. This is only just the beginning." Muneca said. "Besides..." The assassin grabs a hold of the young man's blonde hair and tugs violently, forcefully pulling his head up. "You should be greatful boy." The assassin hissed. Sonny's red eyes peered into the terrifying facial expression his family had on. "You are going to be the sole witness of a beautiful transformation...." Muneca explained. "Of an agonizing beginning...." "And a blissful end." *music ends here* Elsewhere, in the countryside... A black Cadillac Series 75 drives frantically down a long winding, dirt road. Inside the drivers' seat, resides Antonio "Toni" Vinici Leone Jr., head of the renowned Leone Family Syndicate. A man known for his eloquence and abrassive nature when it came to business like no other; however, within the eyes of this certain individual, resides a man's soul rippled with a seething vengeance one could never hope to fathom. He was a man of power, created an empire through a pile of bloody corpses in his wake, a force none could touch through any legal means with the connections Toni's made, and yet he lost the one thing he cherished the most: his family. It was the one thing that was creeping through Toni's mind all the time since their disappearance. Was this an act of God? To punish him for his prideful arrogance and the route he chose? Or was this another one of Lucifer's sick jokes he plays, for all the wealth and power he's given to Toni? Fuck it! Who gives a damn what it was! The Italian thought. The one true thing he wanted was cold, brutal retrobution, and in a twisted act of faith Toni got what he wished for. All it took was a rotting tounge sent in a envelope and a simple written address. The Cadillac made a sudden stop with Toni getting out of the vehicle. A large cottage towered in front of the Italian gangster: The Leone Family Cottage. A two story luxurious cottage painted a bright sunny yellow under Lexi's order, much to Toni's chargin, because it makes it the most beautiful house you can see as far as space. It was certainly an ironic place to chose. Toni pulled out his Colt 1911 and looks around. Nothing suspicious outside. With that in mind, The vengeful Leone slowly made his way towards the entrance. He peered through one of the windows, but due to the dimness inside and the setting sun it was hard to make anything. With one swift kick, Toni barges the door, ripping it completly from its' shingles. Armed and ready, Toni made a cautious single step, then another. It was pitch black. Darkness was the only thing he could see. By his third step, Toni felt something tug at his leg. "Huh?" but it was too late for him to react quick enough. Whatever he touched suddenly triggered a carefully placed mechanism. Without warning, The lights on the chandlier were lit lowly, the fireplace combusted into flames, and the surround systems come to life with sound. Finally having a clear view, Toni's eyes widen profusely. His jaws hung agape. He then drops his gun and staggers back and staggers back. " My God..." Meanwhile.... 30,000 feet above the Atlantic ocean, A small private jet glides through the cloudly night sky. Inside, Muneca sat comfortly in a recliner chair, reading "Wuthering Heights" for the duration of the flight. His/her mask dangles on the ledge. Behind the assassin, an elderly man in a brown suit appears before him/her. "How was your trip, Master?" He said. "Fine, Javier." Muneca. " Please call my employers and tell them the task is complete, and that Mr. Leone...got the message." "Right away." The man said bowing down, then walking away. .... It felt like something he would see in a Norman Rockwell. The family gathering around the fireplace before the hard working father comes home, and his family were the main stars. Lexi was coming out of the kitchen with a hot tray of fresh canolis, Bella was sitting on a chair reading a book, while Sonny was pumping some iron with a dumbell on the foot pedastal, and young Stefan was sitting next to the fireplace playing with his toy airplanes. It seemed like the perfect family portrait; however, underneath this picturesque fantasy, lies a deeply disturbing tale of unyielding horror. The horrors that could never be understood by physical means. The slow, mutilating torture they witness through their empty eyesockets. The agonizing jolts of pain they felt through the barbed wires pierced all over their flesh, hanging them up like puppets. The deafning screams they eeped through their opened up Glaslow-like jaws. The trembling Toni could only cover his mouth. No words can describe what he saw. No emotions could be define from what he felt. This was no work of God. This was some sick punishment designed by the Fates themselves. In the end, there was nothing Toni could do, but collapse and cry. Cry to the heavens above. *music ends here* Category:Blog posts